A Bizzare Time
by cupcakeofdoom77
Summary: Born from evil but with a Bloodline of Gold we follow Kagome, the Twin of Giorno and daughter of DIO, and her Bizarre and dangerous quest in Tokyo to find out who she truly is, to find her true family and to stop evil obstacles preventing her happy ending
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"I can't possibly raise two one has to go", the young mother said to herself as she looked at her two sleeping children, hand in hand, a son and a daughter. She gave a soft kiss on her son's forehead as she picked up her sleeping infant daughter and wrapped in warm soft blankets "I'm sorry little one…" she said between sobs. She wrote a small letter and had a small photo of a shirtless with a star shaped birthmark on the back of his right shoulder, and with that she rushed out the small apartment and went as far as her legs took her. A beautiful autumn night street lights beaming down on a park bench crisp orange brown and yellow leaves on the floor she placed the bundled babe on the bench, she rushed off back as her baby soon cried knowing her mother left.

"Another wonderful date night huh Iza?" the tall dark haired male sighed happily holding his beloved wife by the waist ever so close. "It was a wonderful dinner for this beautiful ni-", she was cut off by the sound of a wailing infant, rushing to the lone park bench she saw the little girl bundled in white blankets. Izaiyo was shocked 'who would do this to such a young child', she picked up the babe and held her close to get a good look at the child's face; a soft round face with a smile and happy coos coming from the child the eyes shined one blue and one red. "Oh dear how peculiar come look she is so cute" Izaiyo said cheerfully, the man came to look at the child and had a soft smile "She looks so beautiful…" said the man as he took off his ring to slowly transform; a blue crescent moon upon his forehead and blue marks on his cheeks as his black locks turns white. Suddenly something hit him "This child has so much power!" said the newly formed demon lord, "What do you mean Taisho?" said Izaiyo a bit worried, "It means she is destined for something great!" come on let's get a cab home as he puts the ring back on to go back to look human.

A young silver haired male opened the door as he sensed his parents approach as well as another presence filled with power "Father where have you been you forced me to look after that half breed br- what is that"

"Your new sister a baby left by her mother alone in the cold get inside"

"I think you should put her back…" He was cut off by his step mother, "Now Sesshomaru I understand you hate humans but I can't just leave her in the cold alone"

"It's not that she is human she has this great power to her unlike most humans I feel like she is actually a threat don't believe me take your ring off"

Inu no Taisho sighed "Already did son and I know what she has and she will be our newest member and you will treat her and Inuyasha with love". "Tch" Sesshomaru glared at the child as he didn't care for it at all, just a human who will probably die from an illness or what not. Until she change his opinion she is beneath his half-brother.


	2. Chapter 1 Awaken Radio Gaga

5 years after being picked up by her new father a young Kagome lived a happy and easy life she loved her older brother Inuyasha, he made fun of her at times but he genuinely cared for her, she loved her father as he cares, protects and most importantly loved her. Last was her eldest brother Sesshomaru he detested her avoided her like the plague she still loved him as a brother but she was scared of him as he intimidated her anytime she came close. "Kagome wake up it's time to go to school first day for kindergarten for ya", as an 8 year old, Inuyasha shook her awake; "Okay I'm up alright already I'm only human". She rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Meanwhile downstairs, the single father got a quick breakfast ready toast, eggs, two cups of coffee and two cups of juice for the younger ones. "First day of Highschool huh Sesshomaru hope you are ready?", Sesshomaru sipped his black coffee ignoring his father as he reads the daily news. Inu no Taisho sighed but smiled and called out to his younger children to come down, Inuyasha ran down the stairs of the large house with Kagome in pursuit. After a quick breakfast the family went into the black four door car the youngest in the back and the oldest in the front. The Inuyasha and Kagome talked in the back "How do you feel Kagome your first day ever in school aren't you excited" Kagome looked down and held her white blankie close "No not really I'm scared…". Inu no Taisho chuckled "Now there is nothing to worry about if you are feeling extra lonely just call me okay". Kagome had a small smile and Inuyasha gave her a reassuring one "Yeah don't be a big baby about it you will be fine!". The children were all dropped off at Shikon academy as Inu grabbed his little sister's hand to lead her to the primary section as Sesshomaru went off to highschool silently without even a goodbye.

"Make sure you take off your shoes and put them into the cubby and put these on okay" Said an excited Inuyasha, "A-alright…" Kagome said as she did as she was told. "Oh well look what we have here a new student this is your sister isn't?" said a sweet voice of a young woman "Ms. Nazuna! Yeah it's her first day of school ever"

"Aww well hello Kagome I heard so much about you from your older brother I will be your teacher" She gave the new student a warm smile and held out her hand "Now come on I'll take you to our classroom". Kagome hesitantly took Ms. Nazuna's hand and walked with her to class.

The first day of school was introduction really nothing cool happens but it was a wonderful experience for Kagome now it was the end of the day her and Inuyasha had to wait for their eldest brother to pick them up. They sat on the curb and waited until Inu broke the silence, "I can't wait to get home right Kagome how was your first day?" She gave him a big Smile and exclaimed "School was awesome there was a bunch of play and story time and the best part was sing along!"

"See I told you school is great until you get to second grade then you have homework" Inuyasha chuckled, "Say do you think we get to go to the park if we ask Sesshomaru". Kagome looked down and clutched her Blanket slightly, "No not really he is mean I feel like he hates me a lot". Inuyasha frowned and said "He doesn't hate you-"

"No she is right I do hate her she is a filthy human in our home taking our resources I don't see what father sees in her!" Sesshomaru said, coldly with the same stoic face as he looked down at his younger siblings. "Hey Sesshomaru, Knock it off don't be stupid" Inuyasha yelled at him. Kagome looked down at the floor trying not to cry at Sesshomaru's harsh words "Did you have a hard day at school big brother?" Kagome says quietly trying to change the subject. "No, I saw that you were happy in my presence a human like you does not deserve to be you are meant to have a sad life you were deemed unwanted from your own moth- Aggh" Inuyasha quickly kicked his brother's shin " I SAID KNOCK IT OFF YOU TAKEN IT TOO FAR". It was already too late Kagome was crying her nose dripping snot sobbing heavily she took off running pushing her brothers out of the way running into the vast city of Tokyo. "KAGOME WAIT!" Inuysha screamed took off after but was abruptly grabbed by his collar by Sesshomaru, "LET GO LET GOOOO!". Sesshomaru Picked up his squirming brother and took him to the car their father left for him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHAT ABOUT KAGO-"

"Relax we will catch up to her this way take off your necklace so you can smell her", Inuyasha did as he was told As the two drove off to get their little sister.

"I hate him" a tired Kagome crouched in an alleyway catching her breath still crying from his hurtful words. "Do you have the money Mr. Higurashi?" Kagome heard further in the alleyway curious she approached the conversation; she hid behind the dumpster to listen.

"N-no I don't n-not yet" said the scared dirty man known as Mr. Higurashi.

"The boss does not like waiting he needs his money back how much do you owe us" Said a skinny man.

"You know it is unwise to go back on your word especially against the Yakuza" Said the second buffer male.

"Hey I got an Idea" said Skinny as he picked up a stray pipe. "How about we beat the money out of you like a Pinata?"

"NO PLEASE I HAVE A JOB AND FAMILY TO GET TO" said Mr. Higurashi in a panic. The buffed one held him still so he couldn't run.

A rat rushed by and Kagome yelped and quickly covered her mouth.

"Huh whose there a witness ehh?" said Skinny as he gripped the pipe in his hand "Come out and we won't kill ya okay"

Kagome was scared but like a sheep she obeyed and stepped out into the dirty alleyway.

"Aww a little girl" said the buff one

"Alright you have two options little one run and snitch and die or two die here and we get to go free huh" said Skinny caressing the pipe.

Kagome stand her ground as for some reason a rush heroism flowed through her "No how about you two die and leave that poor man Alone!" She projected with a look of determination.

"She is down that Alley Sess!" Inuyasha said as he smelled her scent. "There are three others in the alleyway two of them with murderous intent…", Sesshomaru rushed out of the car taking off the ring "Stay in there I'll be back okay"

"Oh so you chose the hard way huh kid OKAY" Skinny, rushed at her with the iron pipe in hand until he was stopped by an unknown force a pink aura surrounded the child as a projection appeared a tall and lanky body with springs for arms and legs, pointed elf like shoes as feet, gloved hands like mickey mouse and to top it all off a T.V head with the antenna curved as a heart. "RADIO GAGA GO" _(Radio GoGo xd) _Screamed the 5 year old as the spirit went to punch the skinny gangster "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"and with that Skinny was knocked out with the Buff gangster left scared and paralyzed with fear as him and Mr. Higurashi ran off. "Kagome?" questioned to silver haired teen as he saw the brutal beat down "What the hell happened how did you take out this man?". Kagome slowly turned around to face her older brother "Radio Gaga… my spirit my soul came to protect me." and with that she fainted on the concrete floor.


	3. Know Better Feel Better

**Chapter 2 Better Acquainted**

"Ow my head…" the young girl woke up to a bit of yelling downstairs she touched her head to feel that it has been wrapped, she got out of her bed and opened her door to witness the show from the second floor.

"SESSHOMARU YOU ARE TO BE PUNISHED I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FIRST YOU VERBALLY HURT YOUR SISTER THEN EXPOSE HER TO VIOLENCE WHAT IF SHE DIED THANK THE HEAVENS SHE DIDN'T" His father projected with anger to his eldest son.

"Sesshomaru your father is right even if you hate your sister at least be mature and make sure her and Inuyasha make it home alright and it seems we can't even trust you with that task" Said Izaiyo with concern for her children. With a sigh Taisho spoke camly "Sesshomaru you have disappointed me today go to your room while I decide your punishment". Sesshomaru stared at his father as if he lost everything "Alright father, I am sorry…" He slowly went up the staircase to then see a Kagome staring at him and scurrying into her room. Sesshomaru quickly followed her in. He sensed her aura flared from fear he could have sworn he felt something touched his shoulder but it was just him and her. "I need to talk to you don't be scared,'' he said a bit agitated; Kagome just stared, but not at him but at Radio Gaga who put its hands on her brothers head as the TV head flashed through various memories of Sesshomaru and at the end it had Text that said

'_Copy_

_Yes_

_No'_

"Kagome listen okay I have many questions and I must apologize for my actions."

"Yes?" said Kagome to the Offer Radio Ga Ga had and with that Kagome glowed Gold.

'_Copying _

_Saved File:_

_Sesshomaru Taisho'_

"What the fuck?" Sesshomaru stepped back as thoughts flooded his mind 'Is she angry is she going to hurt me like the mugger?' then the gold faded and he saw himself. "What were you trying to say Sesshomaru?" she noticed her voice sounded like his "W-woah my voice what happened to my voice!?"

"You are me? What kind of witchery is this? Is another part of your strange powers?" Sesshomaru constantly questioned.

"Well I don't know how to explain it Sesshomaru it just happened" She explained while still being a Sesshomaru copy.

"Are you actually a fox demon?"

"No its my friendly spirit named Radio Ga Ga"

Sesshomru gave her the 'are you stupid' look "What do you mean friendly spirit and why does it have an idiotic name"

"Well it helps me and it made me you because I was scared I guess in case you tried to hurt me"

"Hurt you if I wanted to you would have already been dead as soon as I saw you but I can't you are family even if I have a strong distaste for you. The point is I'm sorry Kagome and you are my strange human sister and I will grow to care for you"

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled as she stepped forward to give him a hug and during the hug she changed back as herself. Even more surprising Sesshomaru hugged back "I want to know your power would you enlighten me" as he disengaged from the hug and sat on her bed. "Well I would if I could" She too sat on the purple bed, "but I just don't know what it is either I don't know all the powers it had for example me turning into you just happened, I also have all your memories too, and it was really frickin cool!" she said kicking her legs up and down. Sesshomaru looked down at her and with a stoic face he said "Well we should train it so you can be stronger and I will be your teacher it will be a process we will learn together".


	4. First Meeting

**Chapter 3 1st meeting**

. "Oi Kagome what are you waiting for get up it's your Birthday!?" Inuyasha said as he crashed through her door, She woke up with a jolt of fear, "What the heck Inu!" she yelled. "Okay whatever you remember we have to go get ice cream" said the 12 year old who gave her a noogie "By the way, why stay cooked up in your room on this nice hot spring day? It's perfect!" As he held out his hand to her. Kagome smiled and nodded "Lemme get dressed first, now git!" Inuyasha rushed out down the stairs to wait for his little sister. As she undressed she looked at her half naked body in the mirror, she has grown so much as she turned around to look at her birthmark a star. 'I wonder what my real family is doing?'. Although her family never told her she knew for starters she is fully human in a demon household second she learned the memories of her father and mother they found her on an Autumn night; now she wondered when they will actually tell her. She put on a pink short sleeve with a stitched heart and a white skirt that goes to her knees. "Oi hurry up slowpoke or Sess and Father will leave us will leave without us!"exclaimed Inuyasha from down stairs; Kagome walked out and down the stairs "I'm here don't worry". Sesshomaru, looked up to her coming down the stairs "To the car I don't want to be late to my internship"

"Relax Sess its dad he wouldn't mind if you are a little late"

"I don't care if he is my father I still want to remain professional I will not rely on my father's hand me down"

"Aww Come on Sessy don't be so sensitive" Said Kagome cheerfully as she shoved him out the door, He sighed allowing the 12 year old to push him out the door with Inuyasha close behind. "Alright so the first plan is to go to the Mall and get some Ice cream and new stuff then we go to the movies with Miroku, Sango and Kikyo." Kagome nodded as she sat in the backseat "Oh remember stay close to Inuyasha I don't want another incident" The eldest said with a stern tone. "Yeah I know don't worry" she said reassuringly, the silver car then stopped in front of Tokyo Mall "Be good you two father will come in about two hours".

With that Sesshomaru zoomed off and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand to run into the mall together, but little did they know they were being followed. A large built male 6'5 with a white hat with emblems on it as well as white trench coat "Can't believe was that her Kagome Shiobana Good Grief, it just has to be a mall I have to find her in." and with that he followed the two inside.

"Alright let's get a huge sundae together! I'll pick one you pick two okay but I get toppings!" Inuyasha said while waiting in the long line for the frozen treat. "Okay I want Cherry Vanilla and Rainbow sorbet" she said cheerfully, Inu nodded "okay you find a seat around the food court I'll wait in line." Most of the seats were taken until she found a booth in the corner next to the bathroom she groaned but as long it was a seat she was content can't eat a sundae standing up. She rests her head on her hand as she waited for her brother until a rather large man in white sat in the other booth across, "Hey go I'm saving that seat for my brother" She said a bit frustrated at the man's lack of manners. He ignored her demand "Kagome Taisho I have a couple of questions for you" He said in a cool tone, "Hey how do you know my name and no I don't care, go away dumbass!". He sighed and held up a picture, a black and white polaroid, with a shirtless muscled man posing looking back and the most notable feature a Star shaped Birthmark. "H-how do you have that! That's mine give it ba-"

"So you are aware of who he is?"

"Yeah that's the only photo I have of my biological family I don't know him but he is my real father"

"As I expected you are one of his children well illegitimate children"

"What do you mean? No I don't want to talk about this anymore"

The older man kept going with his interrogations

"Have you had any evil tendencies or evil spirits in your life?"

"Well yeah to the evil spirit part"

"So tell me, do you see the one beind me"

She looked behind him as she saw a formation of a light blue and purple ghost with black flowing hair, her eyes widen as a reaction to the formation.

"Woah wow yours is so much cooler than mines, anyways what does this all mean?"

"Your spirit it's called a Stand and it is the reflection of your soul mines is called Star Platinum"

Her red and blue eyes stared at the man as she then saw Radio Ga Ga hands on the Man's head.

"Radio Ga Ga!"

Star Platinum grabbed the golden spring-like arm of the girls Stand

"What did you think you were doing?"

She looked at him as her brows furrowed "I'm sorry it just does it on its own"

'_Copying_

_Saved File:_

_Jotaro Kujo_

_Copy_

_Yes_

_No'_

"Radio Ga Ga not now!" She complained to her stand

"I see" As Jotaro examined her stand "It is able to copy all my memories DNA as well from a single touch I'm curious can it copy my stand as well?". Kagome looked at him and scratched her head "I never encountered another stand user before actually so I don't know. Radio Ga Ga Copy Jotaro Kujo". A gold light now enveloped Kagome as she turned into the 6'5 male Jotaro stared at his copy and then he saw behind her a Pink, Purple and Gold Star Platinum. "So you can copy the Stand but it still has the colors of your original Stand can you use the power the power to Stop Time?".

"Star Platinum: The World!" and with that time stopped for only a second, time resumed and left a panting Kagome reverting back to her original form.

"So your stand allows you to use other people's stands but maybe because you are young and inexperienced you can't use it to your full potential"

"Ugh I felt like I ran a marathon while doing a really hard math problem!"

Jotaro gave a small chuckle "Don't worry you will get used to the ability and eventually become stronger it is in your bloodline" and with that time stopped for longer this time.

"What do you mean in my-" No one was there the man was gone and she looked around only to see her brother coming back with the Sundae as well his group of friends. "Did you guys see that really tall guy sitting here?" She asked the older kids, As they come to sit her older brother asked "What do you mean who was here are you talking to strangers again?"

"Uhh no Inu I just saw someone weird and I wanted you guys to see!" she laughed nervously.

Sango smiled and laughed a little "Maybe it was just your imagination?"

"Now Sango don't tease her lets just eat this Sundae" Kikyo interject.

"This Sundae shall be sweet as this beautiful day and you beautiful girls" Miroku said with passion. Everyone rolled their eyes at Miroku's comment until Kagome chimed in "Let's eat already!"and with that everyone took their spoons to dine on the frozen treat while kagome couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Kujo. As the children finished the Sundae Inuyasha asked "You still want to see the movies Kagome?" she was in her own little world and shook her head "Not really can we walk around the shops instead or go home?"

"Are you sure Kagome what's gotten into you?" Asked Inuyasha with much concern for his sister.

"Nothing… I want to talk to mama and papa to ask them something about myself"


	5. Unforgettable Birthday

**Chapter 4 Unforgettable Birthday**

Inuyasha waited outside with Kagome "Ima wait with you but I want to hang out more with my friends okay" Kagome just nodded as she was deep in thought of her earlier conversation with the tall man. A black luxury car pulled up as the passenger window rolled down to reveal Inu no Taisho "Come on Kagome I heard you wanted to go home early!". Kagome quickly when into the back seat of the car after she gave her brother a hug, the seat belt clicked and she was ready to go. The car was silent for a while until Kagome questioned her father "Why did you never told me I was adopted and why did you adopt me into the family and-"

"Woah there Kagome slow your roll…" he becomes a bit serious, "now who told you was it Sesshomaru?"

"No I just saw memories from you and mother, and you picked me up from a park-"

"Well yes that's true I won't question how you can see our memories because I know you have a special power to you something even demons can't comprehend, and remember you will always be our daughter our little girl," Kagome smiled at his comment.

"Papa I love you so much!"

"Hey and Mom got a surprise for you and I'll give you a hint it always comes for the spring!"

"Hmm… The SPRING FAIR!?" Kagome squealed in excitement and kicked her legs for joy as her father chuckled.

As the two got home, Izaiyo opened the door and went to pick up Kagome in a loving embrace with a bunch of kisses "You are getting so big now I hope you are ready for tonight right after dinner okay baby"

"Yes Mama!" as she smelled the air "Wait you are making-"

"Oden! Your favorite"

Kagome was almost about to burst into tears of Joy this day could not be more perfect.

About two hours have passed after a wonderful dinner with her wonderful family everything was great and soon about to be better. "Okay honey I'm about to leave I love you, Inu, Sess are you sure you too don't want to go?", Sesshomaru simply shook his head as he was at the dining table reading, "I would go but I want to watch the new episodes of Kamen Rider!". Izaiyo took her daughter's hand and lead her to the black car father typically drives "A girls night out we don't need any smelly boys with us anyways" said Kagome climbing into the back seat snickering.

"Aww well don't say that about your brothers let's just show them a great time they are missing out on!" and with that the two went to the fair.

"Okay so I want to go to the Ferris Wheel and then win a prize doing a mini game and eating a bunch of cotton candy and Takoyaki!"

"Okay Okay so let's do the ferris wheel last and lets do some carny games okay"

Kagome was excited as she ran to a stall with her mom close behind little did they knew someone was closely watching the two. After two games and many snacks Kagome held her mom's hand and slowly walked with her mom to the ferris wheel she held her pink fox plushie close to her. On a blue seating the wheel rose the mother and daughter up high as it stopped them on the top. "Here Kagome take this" she handed her daughter a golden star pendant, Kagome held the pendant in awe and saw she can open it, and when she did two pictures were in there a picture of her family and one of a man with a star on his shoulder looking back at her. "Momma who is this?" She touched the picture of the man and her mother put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Well I believe it is your father well you biological father it's something you can remember your bio family by". Kagome put on the pendant and held it close to her heart as the wheel went down soon to get off. Izaiyo held her daughter's hand to walk to the parking lot it was dark with a few street lights. "Well Well Izayoi it has been a long time right?" said a masculine angry voice, he continued "Choosing a demon instead of your own kind and even raising its disgusting half breeds". Izaiyo turned around to see someone from the distant past "Takemaru…" she stood in front of Kagome to protect her daughter. "I have always thought of you and I missed you so much" the man known as Takemaru stepped closer with an aura Kagome knew once before. "Somebody To Love…" he said quietly as a femine purple figure came to view for Kagome, the Stand had inverted knees and a satanic skull for a head with an upside down purple heart on its chest. Kagome gasped "Mama we got to go!" as she tugged her mother's dress, but it was too late "Oh Takemaru how I was so wrong in my choices", she slowly steps to him her eyes clouded. "That's right you are mine as for you filthy half breed" He pulls out a silenced gun "Time to be rid of-" until he was quickly punched in the face by Radio Ga Ga and toppled as the gun slide. "What I didn't expect you to have a Stand" he regained his stance "Somebody to Love!" the stand let out a mist, and with that Kagome began to lose herself. She fell on her knees "Wh-whats happening?" she said, quietly with fear "Because you are a girl you can fall into my love spell now say goodbye" he loaded the gun and pointed it at the child. He pulled the trigger yet Kagome wasn't dead something warm enveloped her crimson staining her pink shirt "No one hurts my daughter" Said Izaiyo holding her child with a bullet wound through her chest. "IZAIYO" screamed Takemaru "YOU IDIOT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER!". Kagome just took everything in 'I feel so weak I can't do anything if I am weak on my own I don't want to lose my mom I don't want to die'

"Well then don't…" said the voice and with that Kagome glowed.

"What the hell" he took his gun and shot at the figure of light, but before he knew it a tall muscular shirtless man was behind him Takemaru was punched into the ground. "THE WORLD" as a yellow muscular stand came to keep punching the man into a bloody pulp, "Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda." The man soon stopped "WRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY" screaming into the night. Surrounded in darkness Kagome floated numb to anything 'I feel like I'm fading am I losing myself?' still floating mind going numb 'This feels okay…' drifting away 'Wait Mommy is she okay I need to get up!'. Kagome woke up to a bloody mess her body reverted to her normal form with many people dead drained and bloody she heard sirens in the distance as she cried weakly "Mommy I'm sorry I am so weak I don't know what happened" her body felt rejuvenated but her mind and heart were weak 'I knew I transformed but who did this much damage but father and Sesshomaru wouldn't right'. The cops came to the bloodbath to see a crying bloody child.


End file.
